Karma
Karma 'is a coupling song in Glacial Lollipop's debut single, Courage Type A single. The song is cool type. Members ' , , , ������������ |-|English= Friendship? No way Acquaintance? No way Good Friends? No way Best Friends? No way Love? No Lead/AllFriendship? Trash Lead/AllAcquaintance? Trash Lead/AllGood Friends? Trash Lead/AllBest Friends? Trash Lead/AllLove? Trash Just go away, boy Remember what you did all those years ago? Having me become your play toy? Manipulating me? Making me think we were one? You can stop acting fake your affection doesn't mean a thing The only thing I want is to seek my revenge I am more suitable being high at the top rather than being at your level The garbage zone I'm excited, excited, excited to seek my revenge against you The pain and destruction you have caused me You ask me what I have ever done well figure that out, buddy I'm excited, excited, excited To see you so far below I'm excited, excited, excited to see how worse you have gotten I love this sweet Karma I love me I don't like you I want to see you go even worse I love me I don't like you This is what happens when you mess with me ( Karma, Yes) (Friendship? No way Acquaintance? No way Good Friends? No way Best Friends? No way Love? [ L/ R /F] No) ( Friendship? Trash Acquaintance? Trash Good Friends? Trash Best Friends? Trash AllLove? Trash) If you had changed your ways in the past you wouldn't be in this mess You can't change my mind I wouldn't let a pest control my life anymore Let's go back Remember that year ago I was so sweet and fragile but all those changed when I caught you cheating on me Saying it wasn't you, but me? what's worse is how you treated me I am different from the old me I do what I want and how I want it as I am at the top of the hierarchy while you are at the bottom In conclusion, Karma I'm excited, excited, excited seeing how life is treating you I'm excited, excited, excited to see how worse you have gotten (Now this is how Karma is) I love me I don't like you Lets how worse you will get I like being me I don't want you It's lovely to see you regret everything [ M/ L]Karma? Yes [ M/ L]Revenge? Yes [ M/ L]Desire? Yes [ M/ L]Anger? Yes [ F/ R]Happiness? No [ F/ R]Friendship? No [ F/ R]Kawaii? No Liking you? No [ F/ M/ L]Go back to where you belong [ F/ M/ L]there is nothing here for you to see [ F/ M/ L]except for the demon that's in front you Karma hits you once and then hits you twice See your destiny that you've found Lead/AllRevenge? Yes Lead/AllDesire? Yes Lead/AllAnger? Yes Lead/AllDestruction? Yes Lead/AllLoving it? Yes Lead/AllFriendship? No Lead/AllAcquaintance? No Lead/AllGarbage? Yes Lead/AllRevenge? Yes Lead/AllKarma? yes Stage Info Karma Heart-Break (カルマハートブレイク) is a cool-type stage that features the song, Karma. Appearance Karma Formation.jpg|Ryuu is kneeling on the ground. Lucia, Meng, and Fuyu are standing up as Meng puts her Arms on Lucia and Fuyu. Their facial expressions seem serious. MV Category:Chemmiechum Category:Glacial Lollipop Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Ryuu Barahona Category:Wang Meng Yue Category:Fuyu Aoyama Category:Songs by Chemmiechum Category:Cool Songs Category:Courage